This invention is directed generally to the field of human necessities and more specifically to the field of electronic vehicle finders whereby a vehicle""s location is automatically stored upon sensing of a trigger event.
Conventional devices for locating parked vehicles use visual attention devices such as flags, banners, pennants or streamers, which are supported from an antenna, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,360 (xe2x80x9cHenryxe2x80x9d), or masts with magnetic bases for attaching to vehicle roofs, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,546 (xe2x80x9cLombardxe2x80x9d). However, these systems are not effective at long distances or in bad weather conditions.
Other devices use electronic communication techniques to locate vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,580 (xe2x80x9cJanky, et. al.xe2x80x9d), discloses a mobile vehicle location system comprising a location determination system, such as the Global Positional System (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d), in combination with a transceiver/receiver. In Janky, et al. the vehicle location system resides with the target vehicle. While the vehicle location may be determined by remotely communicating with the location system, the user""s location cannot be known with the same device when the user is outside the vehicle. Accordingly, Janky et. al is unable to determine the relative position of the vehicle to the user.
Known location determination devices cooperate with location systems such as GPS, Global Navigation System (xe2x80x9cGLONASSxe2x80x9d), Global Navigation Satellite System (xe2x80x9cGNSSxe2x80x9d) or Long Range Navigation (xe2x80x9cLORANxe2x80x9d) to provide a user with the latitude and longitude of a location. These devices might be used to direct a user back to a desired location, like the location of a parked vehicle. For instance, if the latitude and longitude of a parked vehicle were input to the navigation instrument, the instrument could readily calculate the distance and bearing to the vehicle. A disadvantage with using these devices to locate a parked vehicle is that the user must know or be able to determine the coordinates of a vehicle and must input this vehicle location into the locator device every time the location of the vehicle changes.
Thus there is a need for a more convenient method and apparatus of locating a user""s vehicle.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for facilitating returning to a parked vehicle location, comprising, responsive to receiving a wireless indication, obtaining position information of a current location, and storing the current location.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for facilitating finding of a parked vehicle, comprising a signaller arranged for signalling to indicate a vehicle has been parked, and a locator responsive to the signaller for obtaining and storing a current location upon receiving a signal from the signaller.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for facilitating returning to a parked vehicle location comprising, a locator responsive to a wireless signal for storing a current location.
Advantageously, the present invention stores a user""s location automatically upon sensing a trigger event.